heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Narashi Fujihara
Narashi (Pretty gal) Fujihara is a Jounin of Heart Shrine Village and belongs to the Fujihara clan. Background Narashi was born and raised in Heart Shrine Village. His father left when his mother was pregnant with him and he never got to know him, but she married Zeiden's father shortly after that so he still grew up with a father figure. In his childhood he looked up to his older sister, Koemi Fujihara, idolizing her, even though he would never admit that. He even went as far as to copy her hairstyle to be more like her. After the discovery that she severely lacked in genjutsu, that changed rapidly. Being from the genjutsu branche and being the grandchildren from one of the elders of that particular part of the Fujihara clan, it was a huge disappointment to their conservative grandmother and parents, especially since Koemi had kept quiet about that weakness, knowing what it would mean for her family if it became known. Narashi, feeling betrayed and lied to, adopted the attitude of his grandmother, calling his sister weak and a failure. When Koemi left the clan, Narashi's remaining admiration for her shattered and he firmly believed in what he said before now. The day she left with Rentaro Warashi, Narashi met them on his way home, confronting Koemi with his view. In his opinion she ran away from the truth, abandoning him and their little half brother Zeiden. This didn't stop her from leaving though, causing him to lose all respect for her. Instead he focused on his little brother and his clan duties now, trying to fullfill his grandmother's high expectations to make up for the "shame" his sister caused. When she returned with the support of Azami and Buntaro Fujihara, he avoided her at all costs or ignored her, until the tension between them was so high that it escalated into a fight, finally forcing them to talk to each other again. They somewhat made up after that, calling a truce. Personality Narashi is blunt, snarky and has an actual talent to find people's weak spots and stab them verbally. He is quite prone to getting into trouble with him running his mouth all the time, but a selected few know there is somewhere a nicer side of himself, even though that most often isn't really noticable. He is very protective of his friends, bordering downright a possessive jealousy. There is little he wouldn't do to keep them safe and happy, even though he tends to stay quiet about his methods, knowing most of them wouldn't approve of them. From Zeiden and Koemi he picked up the family tradition of gathering information and evidence to blackmail people into doing what he wants them to do. He has no qualms about lying and using force to get what he wants either. On the other hand once his plans are discovered, he admits them nonchalantly, not showing any sign of remorse. Usually he has some kind of reason for what he does, even if it's just an old grudge or some whim. As a Fujihara he has a rather dirty mind and is a fan of the infamous octopus manga. Appearance Narashi is from average height, slender, with black hair, pale skin and goldbrown eyes, usually wearing a rather bored or annoyed expression. As a child he proudly wore the traditional Fujihara colours and let his hair grow out to be more like his older sister. However, as their relationship changed he cut his hair short and noticed he actually preferred it that way. Abilities Specialties Stats Relationships Koemi Fujihara She is his older sister and they do have quite the history. When Koemi left the clan, he took his family's side and pretended he never had a sister in the first place. They now get along quite okay, after over a year of not talking to each other, some fights and two years of fixing their severed relationship. He never ever called her Nee-san since she left though. Zeiden Fujihara Narashi's little brother. He loves him to bits and believes whatever Zeiden says or at least pretends to. He is watching over him, but approves of Zeiden's girlfriend Irori, because he lived at her house when Masaru kicked him out, and believes, she is good for him. Akiko Fujihara She will probably make him celebrate his birthday together with hers, otherwise he would never celebrate it. Yasashi Fujihara One of his cousins (probably distant though). He flirts with her to piss her boyfriend Niro off. She knows him too well to think anything of it, so they have a pretty normal cousin-like relationship with each other. But well, Niro doesn't seem so sure. Yukiko Fujihara Another cousin, probably related through his step dad. She teases him mercilessly, he is the guinea pig for everything she needs to train, if it's her cooking skills, her Genin-Team or Interrogation techniques. She knows exactly how to push his buttons, so he can't stay mad at her for long. He calls her Yukiko-nee-san. Never something else, he is formal and stuffy like that. Fei Zhang Very distantly related, but they do look alike quite a lot. She hates his hair, but still is the one responsible for his haircut. They met shortly after Fei moved to Heart Shrine Village and while Koemi was gone. Narashi admires Fei to no end. Finding out that they were related was one of the best days in his life. Masaru Yoshida Narashi nicknamed him "Idiot". They have a really special bromance rivalry going on. Nowadays they don 't get annoyed at each others presence anymore. Quite the opposite, Masaru seems to miss his freeloader when he's not where he is expected to be. In Masaru's bed, kicking him out from time to time. Narashi knows Masaru surprisingly well just from observation and hanging out with him for a bit. He even told Masaru a little about himself on one day of bromance. Narashi still isn't the type to say anything but "I hate you" when Masaru asks what he thinks of him though. Masaru knows better anyway, so there is no need to confirm anything like friendship. Masaru is much more manrier this pretty fujihara right here so he know how to handle him in bed . So clearly Masaru is ontop in this relationship, let's just pretend he the mammy. Kouji Yoshida As a close friend of Masaru freeloader in his house, he of course knows Kouji. They get along quite well, since Kouji is like a big kid and Narashi doesn't mind kids. Though Kouji enjoys trolling him way too much. Narashi can handle it. Kyazure Yoshida She is positively crazy. He just knows her from freeloading at her house, but he is more or less friends with Dudou-kun. They share ice-cream from time to time. Nagisa Yoshida Duckling. He is quite protective of her, though her wounds never seem to worry him somehow. As long as she is still smiling, he sees no reason to interfere. They used to be crayon friends back before his academy days. She calls him pappy and he somehow got used to it. Naoki Nagano Imp-senpai. He calls her that because of her height and because she is annoyed by it. Once she found out he can be nice and how to handle him, they became friends and now she is one of the very few people who can convince him to do stuff he usually wouldn't do that easily. Like apologizing. Chuu Nagano She is way too shy to annoy him, so they get along. Narashi is still quite distanced towards her because he doesn't know what to do with her, since she just takes whatever insults he fires his way, even if they obviously hurt her. He doesn't really want to hurt her though, because he has no reason too. She never annoyed him or anything. So he backs off to leave her in peace. Douchuu Nagano His pre-War Arc Team Leader. So far Narashi doesn't mind him. He seems cool enough. Kurou They are bro's. Sachiko Soushou She calls him Narashi-nii for reasons he doesn't know and reminds him strongly of Naoki with her suddenly huggly attitude as soon as she lost her fear of him. He isn't sure what to make of her sudden change of personality, probably liking the shy girl more than the wanna-be tomboy she is now. Sano Soushou Drink and Dash friends. Aiko Byakko Orphanage co-worker and a special friend. They are constantly taking revenge on each other for a prank before and noone even remembers how it's started. They are fluent in sarcasm and enjoy their verbal wars. Narashi keeps calling him Aiko-chan, because of his girly appearances. Kanmuri Byakko One of the very few people he truely respects. He got to know her very briefly, but she is a beautiful, responsible, polite, mature and in her job incredibly competent woman, so he won't ever cause her any trouble if he can avoid it. This is also the reason, why he won't ever insult her to make Masaru mad (he has no qualms about other people though). It's just a big no-no. Kanmuri Byakko is worth to be taken seriously. Especially after she saved his life and stitched his neck up after one particularly nasty mission. In the follow-up examination she just proved this impression by not being impressed in the slightest by his attitude. Hade Kobiru Hade seems to think Narashi had a crush on him. Since Narashi got free drinks to "cure his broken heart", he didn't protest all that much and let him believe, what he wanted, but he wasn't too subtile on his hints that he wasn't interested either. Well, at least he got flirting lessons and now is practicing from time to time, seeing Hade as a teacher. Kiyomi Kobiru Those two somehow always end up talking about relationships. Without telling each other anything at all. She enjoys drooling on him while sleeping. They steal ice-cream together. Ubume Warashi Ubume lives with Narashi and Zeiden and now even Nagisa at Koemi's place. The few times a week he is at home, he usually cooks for her and treats her a little like the family dog. Or the family cat, since she is too lazy to follow commands. So he makes food for her, pets her and stumbles over her on his way to the fridge. Rentaro Warashi They are frenemies. The worst kind. They have a few similarities and get along more or less, despite a very old grudge hanging in between them concerning Koemi and the Fujihara and Rentaro's meddling in affairs that are not his business. Still, Narashi can hold grudges for centuries (he is a true Fujihara after all, ahahahaha), so they tend to fight. A lot. Getting physical from time to time. Hiya Warashi His best female friend. They are similarly stupid when it comes to social stuff, Hiya because she doesn't know better, Narashi because he just doesn't care. They are blunt and brutally honest, but because they share so many traits, they can talk that way to each other without having to be careful what to say, because the other will always know that it isn't ill intent speaking, but honesty, which is appreaciated by both of them. They even were born the same day and now they even are in the same team. Jun Hayashi His sister's boyfriend. Jun and Narashi are together the Grumpy Duo of HSV. Saya Medo Saya and Narashi are friends. They have like...absolutely nothing in common (except for being rather calm), but they don't seem to mind and just get along anyway. Itsuki Otomaru Childhood friend from academy times and probably the only one back then who put up with his attitude. Remember, he was a bully back then. He didn't go looking for trouble, but if anyone approached or annyoed him, he stomped their self-confidence and pride faster into the ground than they noticed what was happening. Calling people idiots, showing them their weaknesses without mercy and putting them down was pretty much the only treatment one could get from him apart from the usual high-and-mighty aura of ignorance. Itsuki managed to befriend him. Appearently she was patient enough to endure all of this until he finally stopped. Megumi Otomaru Don't know each other that well yet. He probably thinks of her as pretty stupid and a little crazy. But she is Itsuki's sister, so he at least tries to help her stop the fire she made when she tried to bake. Takano Otomaru Only know that he is Naoki's boyfriend, but has never met him. Not sure if they would get along, since Narashi got pretty used to having Naoki attached to him and wouldn't like to be ignored in their presence. Not that he would do anything about it, but he would probably be very supicious of him and... sulk if Naoki ignored him. With the upcoming wedding of Naoki and Takano, Narashi is very determined to tell him that Naoki kissed Masaru. Apparently he doesn't believe that it will change anything, but will still tell him for the hell of it. According to Narashi he should know what he's getting himself into. Aisho Fujite He introduced her to the octopus manga and knows about her being an Otaku. He doesn't mind and more or less encourages her to be more self-confident and open about it. (Namely: "Why the hell should anyone care if you are weird? We are freakin' Omoichidou, you'd have to search for hours to find at least one sane person in this mess. So your getting-carried-away won't surprise anyone. Disturb maybe. But not surprise." ) Raiden Yuki One of those people Narashi is bothered by. He will usually sigh and go along with whatever Raiden suggests, just to make him shut up, because he really doesn't know how to handle him. Supposedly Raiden is getting a tsundere vibe from Narashi which might be possible, since Raiden is able to tease Narashi in a way he can't really ignore. People like Raiden, Hade and Koemi have a way to get under his skin even if he does his best to ignore them. Wakana Sasaki Rivals in Cuteness, if you ask Wakana. Narashi doesn't even want to compete, so this is rather one sided, but Wakana bring enough fighting spirit to make it look like a competition anyway. But they don't (necessarily) want to kill each other, so this might be a very strange friendship developing. Niro Renkia Narashi flirts with his girlfriend, his cousin Yasashi Fujihara, just to rile him up. He constantly makes fun of Niro for being a farmer and not of a shinobi clan, trying to get some kind of slip out of him to ruin his relationship with Yasashi. By now he managed to make Niro drop the honorific, which is a sign that Niro really dislikes someone, and only a selected few ever made it that far on his dislike list. Narashi is really proud of that accomplishment. Life in Omoichidou ''Pre-TimeSkip Academy Days coming Crimson Invasion Arc. coming Bunny Festival coming Chunin Exams coming Wonderland Arc. coming RPG Arc. coming Something in the Water Arc coming Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc coming Road to Ninja Arc Even though Narashi didn't actively participate in that arc, his character was first introduced during that time as a PM ("Prospective Member") of Omoichidou. He appeared as a 17 year old civilian who worked full time at the orphanage. Post-TimeSkip Narashi appeared in canon during timeskip, before he didn't actually exist even though his backstory goes back way further. TimeSkip Memories He was officially introduced during the timeskip arc, being on a Team lead by Douchuu Nagano. His teammates were Airisu Murasaki and Hiya Warashi. Airisu left the village in that arc though. It's rumoured that the Mikokage was caught between amusement and desparation when she saw the team constellation since the remaining three were a guarantee for wreaking good natured havoc. Battle of the Bands Arc Narashi didn't appear during that arc. Who Dunnit Arc Armed with a leadpipe, Narashi was one of the suspects in the kidnapping of the mikokage and because of his total lack of cooperation even his own team (Aiko Byakko, Tento Kobiru and Misae Yuki) had difficulties trusting him until the very end. The team and his family members did everything to prove his innocence though, even if the evidence led to him. Heart Shrine Festival coming... thus leading us to A WAR ON TWO FRONTS. Post-WAR Arc The War on Two Fronts Arc coming Winter Festival 2013 coming 'Trivia''' * His mother really named him "Narashi". Which means "average". * Narashi gets along with children surprisingly well, that's why he works voluntarily at the orphanage and doesn't mind Nagisa. * His father left before he was born, but he once met him with Koemi by coincidence. * He thinks he 100% straight, though he far form that my friends....far from that. * Also he a pretty girl, just beautiful dems ducks wants some of that. * Oh totally the bottom of any relationship, I mean rook at him. Tsundere Reference Heartshrinevillage Category:Characters Category:PMers Category:Male